


Duplicate

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Three short Minicest drabbles.“Man if there were two of me, I’d get so much more done,” Mini muses to himself..





	Duplicate

  
.  
 **Blue Fairy**  
.

“Man if there were two of me, I’d get so much more done,” Mini muses to himself as he lounges backwards in his chair, stretching his arms above his head and staring out the window.

The moon is bright this late at night, perhaps even a little _too_ bright, shining pale and blue right into his eyes.

The light is so blinding, he has to squint to see anything past it. So he closes his eyes for a minute (just to rest them for a few seconds) and leans his head even further back into the chair where the cushion is soft and cradles him.

“Wish granted,” he hears right beside his ear, and jumps, startled to hear another voice. There should be nobody else here, he’s the only one at home.

But standing beside him now is a blue fairy, of all things. Tall and elegantly dressed in sweeping blue fabrics with her pale shimmering wings stretching to the ceiling.

“You’ve been a good boy Mini Ladd,“ she says, waving a wand that sparkles faintly at the top. “So I will grant you your wish.”

“.. what?” Is his eloquent response.

.  
 **Tittie Pillow**  
.

“Get your free Mini Tittie Pillow _today_!” The tv yells across the room at well-past any reasonable hour for a person to be awake and watching infomericals at full volume. “Comes with full-sized Mini doll!”

“You know,” Mini thinks out loud to himself from where he’s drapped himself over the couch. “I could probably use one of those..”

One arm is dangling over the edge, the remote is so close to falling out of his hand already that he slimply gives up his grip and lets the changer fall to the floor. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and quickly dials the number, ready to place his order then and there, and chirps eagerly at the representative who answers the phone.

In a few more hours he falls asleep. A few more and he’s up again, at work and wishing he was home.

Then a month goes by, and he’s completely forgotten all about that night. But someone is knocking on his front door, three times quickly and quite loudly. Insistant almost..

“Oh yeah,” Mini thinks to himself, as he wipes the excess water from doing dishes off his hands and onto the back of his pants on his way to open the door. “I ordered a pillow or something didn’t I?”

He twists the handle and swings the door open, spreading his arms wide in a grand reveal just for the sake of it, and says “Bring it on in!”

On the other side of the threshold his own face is staring right back at him. With an expression that almost says, ‘ _I wasn’t expecting this..’_

(Mini is, surprise suprise, wearing the exact same face.)

~~The Copy~~ Craig blinks and repeats _almost_ under his breath “..bring it in..” and twists around so he can look down at his own ass. Then squeezes his butt.

“Well..” Mini says.

.  
 **Minicest**  
.

“Mm,” Mini says as he turns over, still half asleep and so comfortable laying in bed that the thought of leaving never even set in.

It’s not quite morning yet, the room is still dark and somewhat cool, but pressed against his chest a warmth pools there and softens him. 

A pair of arms around his waist, hair faintly tickling beneath his chin, and his own voice grumbles back at him sleepily.

“Don’t move asshole.” 

Mini yawns so hard he is singing a song of sleep, and he stretches out over the bedspread. His legs almost reach the end, or atleast they would if Craig didn’t have a knee cupped around each one. Wrapping up around him like the man was born from spiders and made to weave webs.

Mini is too tired to protest, and closes his eyes again.


End file.
